


Demon Dance

by Makowo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Despair Video Strikes Again, Gen, Now With Double The Salt Of Wasted Potential, Partial vent, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makowo/pseuds/Makowo
Summary: Makoto smiles, tears floating around him as if they hung midair.





	Demon Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, falling into old habits of making late night vent fics
> 
> Title from e ve’s song of the same name.

Kyoko listens to the meeting in silence. It’s another monthly Future Foundation Division Leader meeting, their fifth one since... the HQ Killing Game. God, she can barely stand to think of that time, having to constantly keep her thoughts clear and in check so that she didn’t break down and lose herself in old memories from so long ago.

 

The rest of the survivors of the 78th Class Killing Game became new Heads of branches lacking leaders. Kirigiri became the 6th Division Head, Togami became the 5th Division Head, Asahina the 13th, and Hagakure the 11th. Fukawa became the head of the 10th Division, but usually she couldn’t come to meetings in person. Usually she would do a transmission to the meeting as she’s doing now, or be forced to skip it entirely and be filled in later. A weird system, but it seemed to work well.

 

Yet, only one person is absent today. Their 14th Division Head, Naegi Makoto.

 

Many seemed to pass off the absence, but Kyoko couldn’t help her suspicions. Her friends seemed to share her worries. People that have been around him for longer than a week know that he’s a very punctual person, always following a strict routine each day. He almost never missed a meeting, and if he did it was usually explained beforehand. He never just... _disappeared_. Especially without at least being seen by someone that day.

 

It made the Ex-Detective a bit antsy, to be honest. The Ultimate Hope’s been doing well in therapy recovering from the Despair brainwashing video, but he had been just recently caught cutting again. Along with another small despair fit that lasted for an entire four hours, it had made everyone a bit on edge. They all made sure to start spending time with him whenever they could, but now the effects of that strategy seem to be waning as of late...

 

“Kyoko-san?” The firm voice of Byakuya takes Kyoko from her thoughts. The meeting had apparently taken a break without her notice. “Are you doing okay?” His voice was much softer than the usual, a tone exclusive to their group.

 

A quiet sigh escapes her. “Of course, just thinking.” She stands up from her spot, following the Ex-Heir out of the room.

 

The man walks along the empty halls, each click of their shoes bouncing off the enclosed walls. “I’m guessing about Makoto?” The girl nods, giving a quick hum of affirmation. “I’m sure the cockroach will turn up sooner or later. It isn’t like he hasn’t done this type of thing before.”

 

The Division Leader shakes her head, a look of worry clear on her face. “Maybe, but not to this degree.” The doors to the cafeteria open automatically, the room lacking its usual many people because of the lull between lunch and dinner. She snatches a bag of Naegi’s Goldfish crackers(she makes a mental note to buy him some more before he notices it was the last bag), sitting beside the blonde man and shoving a few crackers in her mouth.

 

They’re silent for a few minutes, the taller man eating his peanut butter cheese crackers and the girl consuming the last bag of Goldfish. It’s nice, she must admit. A bit of silence in their loud busy lives. It doesn’t last long though. It never does.

 

The buzz of Byakuya’s phone interrupts their break. “Hm, likely calling us back into the meeting.” He stands up without touching his pocket, walking away with Kyoko in tow. The sudden ringing of wind chimes echoing through the room stops her, sending her to check her notification in a rush.

 

The message sends a chill down her spine, breath hitching in the girl’s throat and freezing her in place. Her companion looks at her with a glare, before becoming aware of the frightened expression on her face. He moves to check his own phone, and is met with a cryptic message. Usually he can brush off these kinds of messages since they’re near always from Fukawa, but this one is from their group chat. And set by the person he never expected.

 

 **Makoto**   **N.**

**look out the window**

 

The pair wander over to the window as instructed, staring out with confusion. The city below them bustles with life, people getting off from work or their lunch break and heading back to their peaceful lives. Until they finally spot a commotion forming just below them. People are crowding the streets, some stepping out of their cars and looking up.

 

Looking up at their building.

 

A strange feeling Kyoko can’t quite place shudders through her with the strength of a lightning strike. Her Ultimate Talent gets to work, running through a hundred theories before narrowing it down to just two.

 

  1. There is something on the roof or above their building
  2. There is someone on the roof of the building
  3. Makoto is on the roof of the building



 

None of these options are very good, but she hates the last one. Oh, she loathes even the _thought_ of it. It just raises a million questions that she isn’t quite sure she could handle the answers of. She glances back down to her phone.

 

**Aoi A.**

**Makoto! what’re u doing? get down from there!**

**Yasuhiro H.**

**hey naegicchi**

**wha**

**Toko F.**

**?????????**

**Yasuhiro H.**

**wht r u doin on the roof????????**

**Byakuya T.**

**Naegi Makoto, get down this instant.**

**Aoi A.**

**Naegi-kun!**

**Toko F.**

**What’s g-going on? Wh-why are y-you guys saying M-Makoto’s on th-the r-r-roof?**

**Kyoko K.**

**Makoto please what are you doing**

Panic hit her like a truck. Byakuya pockets his phone, turning away from her towards the door. “I’m going after him.” The man yells to her, already dashing out of the room. But she ignores him. Just stares between the window and her phone.

 

**Makoto N.**

**I can’t do this. I can’t spend everyday going forward, unable to grieve my friends and family. I can’t stand the constant ball of anxiety sitting in my chest of everything I could do to you guys. I don’t want to hurt you guys anymore.**

**I don’t wanna hurt myself anymore.**

Time seems to slow down as she looks outside. In that bright blue sky, a nice, clear, sunny day, hangs Naegi Makoto. The pair lock eyes for a moment as his free-falling body levels with her shocked stare.

 

Makoto smiles, tears floating around him as if they hung midair.

 

Time moves normally again, and Kyoko watches him become a blur as the body shoots down. She can’t bring herself to look down, only listen to the muffled screams of the outside world and the constant buzz of her phone as wind chimes ring in her ears.

 

**Makoto N.**

**bye**

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooooo boy this one is a rough one. It’s something I would’ve probably made in early January this year or smth.


End file.
